Wild Seven
by Zoe March101
Summary: NEW OC STORY! I need 5poss moreOCs!


A young Japanese girl sat on steps leading upto a temple of some kind. She wore a pale yellow skirt that cut off a inch or two above her knees with a white pettycoat under it and thick white socks rolled down to her black shoes, a white shirt with a tie and female blazer both the same colour as the skirt. Her black hair, which reached about 3 inches past her slim shoulders, was sperated into three large sections, the front two framing her pale face the back section in a medium hight pony tail, her blunt fringe brushed just under her eyebrows.  
Sayori Takako rain water blue eyes leaked tears into her hands, her mind replaying the same thing over and over again.

Sayori was jogging along the road in her favourite yellow tracksuit that was perfect for training. Not to tight but not to baggie. Beside her a Japanese boy wearing black pants and a red t-shirt was cycling a old bike, his black hair flopping infront of his dark eyes.  
"How far can you run Sayori?" The boy asked.  
"I can run infront of you at all times Sugimura." She smiled at him.  
"Good, then i'll always be able to protect you and watch out for you."  
She laughed and carried on jogging. "Promise Hiroki?"  
"Promise."

"Sugimura..." She whispered into her hands.  
'Shut up about the idiot! He left US you! US! Get over it already!'  
'How could he leave us, just like everyone else in our stupid life'  
'Hey at least we're still the top track star!'  
'We can't get over it. We love him!'  
'Let's just go and beat up Niida! The idiot started a rumor that we slept with him!'  
'Come on there has to be a logical explination about why Sugimura left us..'  
'Cha, but lets not think about him! We wanna BURN something!'  
"Leave me alone!" Sayori clutched her head in pain bring her knees upto her chest. "Just get. Outta. My. HEAD!"  
Suddenly she felt an emense pain and was thrown back, her small body lifting off the steps and landing hard on the ground. She yelled at what she was before her.  
Infront of her were 7 girls all identical to her but wearing diffrent coloured ties. One wore a black tie, one wore a blue, one had a purple tie, one pink, one red, one a sunshine yellow and the last a orange.  
"Holy crap!"  
They all turned to look at her. The black tie had a deadly expression, the blue sad, the purple proud, the pink sweet, the red angry, the yellow wore a pair of thin rimmed glasses and the orange a manical.  
"Who, WHAT are you!"  
"It appears we're you." The yellow one smiled. "Diffent parts. I'm brains."  
"Hate." The black tie said.  
"Sorrow." Blue.  
"Pride." Purple.  
"Love." Pink.  
"Anger." Red.  
"Crazy!" Orange.  
Chigusa suddenly felt faint and the last thing she saw was 7 girls running towards her.

**New OC story! Yey!  
Gimme new OCs for a secret group who take her in!  
This is mine so far.**

Name:Sayori Takako(everyone calls her Sayori only teachers Takako)

Codename:Split

Age:16

Gender:Female

Height:5'1

Build:thin, boyish

Skin:Pale Japanese

Hair:black hair, which reaches about 3 inches past her slim shoulders, sperated into three large sections, the front two framing her pale face the back section in a medium hight pony tail.

Eyes:Rain water blue

Tattoos, Piercing, Scars

Clothes:Either her school uniform or her yellow tracksuit

Swimsuit:Yellow bikinie

PJ's:baggy yellow flannel pants and a yellow ribbed vest top with 'Track Star' in black.

Makeup:Bubble gum pink lipstick.

Accessories:Bubble gum and running shoes

Powers:Her diffrent selfs can manafest into there own forms and each can throw coloured balls of energy.

Special talent not powers:Trained athelet, expert runner, speaks English and Japanese

Personality:Has lots of different ones but can normally be seen as a hyper bubbly wide-eyed girl

Family:None, lived in foster home all her life.

Likes:Running, Ipod, bubble gum, Sugimura.

Dislikes:Being still, people who talk about her behind her back. Her name being said wrong-people say Sa-yo-rii and she corrects them saying Sah-yuu-ree.

Favorite Saying:Guys lets split!

Crush:Hiroki Sugimura(Sugimura to most but Hiroki to my girl)-he will be in it, my own OC, but I am hoping for someone to have a crush on her, just for fun, upto you people who write them!

Health/Mental:Normal mostly

How they feel about Sayori:Well, she obviously doesn't mind her huh?

Friends:Most people

Rivals:People who start rumors.

How they feel about humans:I was one once so i guess they ain't all that bad!  



End file.
